xswitchx
by MetallicSilver
Summary: When Sai opened his eyes he knew something was wrong for he felt alive. Something he hasn't felt for a very long time. When a woman came crying happily towards him he knew immediately that something was terribly wrong especially when she called him "Hik
1. Chapter 1

"Switch"

Summary: When Sai opened his eyes he knew something was wrong for he felt alive. Something he hasn't felt for a very long time. When a woman came crying happily towards him he knew immediately that something was terribly wrong especially when she called him "Hikaru" and now the boy's ghost is hunting him telling him to get his act together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go

This is my first time writing a Hikaru no go story so please excuse any mistake :) Also I'm not very familiar with the game of go but I'll try to make it interesting when I'll start writing their play ^_^ this is for future writings ^_^ for those who know how to play Go please excuse any of my explanation in this game…I tried to understand it…I researched it and read about it but sadly I can't seems to understand it T.T so if there are numbers don't bother visualizing it on the board or you might just go crazy :P Thank you! Also, please excuse my grammar T.T :P this is un-beta

Oh, and I don't know if they have this kind of story…I hope not T.T

On with the story!

Chapter 1

Voices

He could hear voices, what are they talking about and what's this beeping noise I'm hearing. Why does he felt different? And why does he felt warm and _breathing?_ There were many questions filling his head as he felt something he has not felt in a very long time.

"How…..son….save….doctor?"

"The boy…..okay…need rest…."

"Doctor!...wake up….worried!"

Are they talking about me? He thought as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. Slowly he pushes his self up to sit when his eyes widen at the feel of his hands against the soft bed. He looked down on his hands only to be met by small slightly tanned skin hand, raising it slowly as he investigate the hands, he has came into conclusion that something was not right in this picture. He was broken out of his thoughts when the door of the room was suddenly opened to reveal a woman who seems to be in her mid- thirties. The once dulled eyes of the woman seem to brighten as she saw him and immediately ran beside his bed, gathering him in her arms she cried his name or so he thought.

"Hikaru!"

He immediately knew that something really terrible was wrong in this picture.

XSWITCHX

It's been 6 months since the 'incident' on the hospital and everything have gone back to normal, well as normal as you can be with living in another body and the fact about his short temporary 'amnesia'. He also found out about who this body he was living in and that apparently the owner of this body have already passed on, how or when he have possessed the body, he have no idea. Even though he has been in this body for 6 months now it still felt new to him but sometimes he would feel fear. Fear that everything that has happen for the past months was just a dream, a dream of being able to once again play but so far nothing has happen and for that he was grateful. The family or should he call it his family now since he's living with them as 'hikaru'( the boy's name and his name now) don't know that the real hikaru has been dead for the past 6 months. He's also been studying about this world especially the technologies and all, although he was able to get it now he still have those moments that he would forget about it but didn't let it bother him since now he can play Go, the one thing he have live for. Since then he have been playing Go, Go, Go and more Go and he can't stop being elated about it.

He was grinning as he recreate one of the game he had before with torajiro, occasionally rubbing the Go stones on his cheeks, lovingly.

"Ah, I still can't believe kami-sama gave me this wonderful opportunity to play Go again! I miss you so much! Oh, the feel of the stones in my fingers! This is pure bliss!" tears of joy now running freely on his cheeks as his smile threaten to split his face; his hand was cupped on his right cheek with a handful of go stones, rubbing it happily and he was now rubbing the grid of the goban while crying with happiness.

_"Ahem.."  
><em>  
>He blinked and looked up to see if there are other people in his room. When he didn't find anyone, he just shrugged and went back to rubbing his face with the grid of the goban, an idiot grin in his face.<p>

_"Ahem"_

This time he was rubbing it on circular motion, not hearing the slowly agitated voice.

_"Damn it! Stop doing that!"  
><em>  
>and Sai just suddenly found his face pressed hard on the goban with something stopping him in raising his face. With arms waving frantically, he tried to scream but was muffled when the pressure behind his head tighten.<p>

"mmhhrp... Mmeeehh" sai stopped when his struggles was useless

_"Good, do I have your attention now?"_the voice said

He nodded or what he was allowed to with his head being hold and after that he felt the pressure lighten. He jumped back immediately to get some distance from his assailant, his hands already in a chopping motion as he looked around his empty room.

_"Kami of all spirit that came to possess my body it had to be an idiot"_the once invisible attacker was now visible and was sitting on the floor on the other side of his goban, hands smacking his face in annoyance.

"You're... You're... Me!" he squeak while pointing accusingly at the offender "You're a Ghost!"

The now known offender-Ghost- just raised its eyebrow as he stared at him amusingly_. "Excuse me?"_

"What are you doing here? Aren't you dead already?" he asked unsure of this occurrence.

The Ghost just floated while sitting, both hand resting on the back of his head, looking bored. _"What do you think?"_

Sai immediately wrapped his arms around his body as if hiding his body towards the ghost, his face pale and eyes widen comically. "To take your body back?"

The ghost eye twitched in annoyance and snapped at him. _"Stop that! I feel harassed with you doing that on my body!"_he yelled while hitting Sai on the head

"Ouch! That huuuuuurt!" he whined as he run away from the ghost

The ghost sighed and decided to grab the collar of his once body to stop him

"ack!"

_"Anyway, why do you think I'm here and be serious!"_the ghost yelled

Sai just blinked innocently toward the Hikaru ghost "I don't know"

The ghost or hikaru just slapped his face with his free hand. _"Un-fuckin-believable_" he mutter

Sai gasped as he heard the young ghost cuss. "Hikaru! Language!"

"_Will you shut up and don't call my name__ so loud! They might hear you"_ Hikaru hissed at sai.

Sai just covered his mouth with both hands with an 'oops'.

Hikaru just shook his head and began pulling sai towards his door. _"I'll show you why I'm here. Now, go out."_

He just nodded and walked out of his now room and followed the ghost floating to the staircase and stopped to look at him, pointing to stay where he is floating. As he stop he can now hear a familiar voice, it was hikaru's mother. He looked back to the ghost who was leaning on the other side and place a single finger on his lips, silencing him.

He nodded and began to listen to the conversation.

"I'm worried father. Hikaru have been staying in his room all day" mitsuko, as what he remembers the older man had called her stop talking and listened to the other line.

"Father, he has been playing Go since he came back here from the hospital! He never play soccer anymore!...yes! he never even went out to play with akari anymore!...I'm worried, father….it's like..it's like he's not hikaru anymore, father….he have changed so much that I could no longer recognize him. I don't think I can take this, father and just after kenta's death a year ago. This is just too much"

And sai stopped listening when hikaru tapped him to follow him back to his room and when they are inside, hikaru turn back to him, face serious while he looked guilty.

"_Now, you know why I'm here"_

"Yes, you're here to take back your body" he said in a quite voice that hikaru almost missed it

hikaru just shook his head "_No, sai. I'm not here to take my body back. As you can see I'm dead and to tell you frankly I'm already happy where I am now"_

He looks up to hikaru, eyes filled with confusion.

"_I'm here to ask you a favor, Sai. I love my mother very much even though I don't show it very often, that's why I don't want her to get worried and that's exactly what you are doing to her."_

Sai just looked down again, feeling ashamed.

"_Sai, I have given you my body to let you play the game you love. I just want you to promise me one thing"_

He looked up to the ghostly boy and nodded "What is it?"

"_Promise me to never let her __worry. Make her happy, do everything in your power to make her happy besides she's your mother too now"_ he smirked

His eyes widen at the new information and smiled at him nodding with determination to do it. "Yes, I promise"

"_Good, I'm going to unlock few of my memory in my body. So, to help you act normal and to know what you need in this world"_ he smiled

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me this body Hikaru. I will be forever in your debt" and he bowed lowly

The ghost just waved his hand dismissingly _"Nah! Just as long as you fulfill your promise I'm fine. Besides, I'm happy where I am now. With my dad"_ and hikaru's grin widen _"Well, I'm going now but"_ his grin change into a full out glare _"If you screw this up, I'm going back here just to kick your ass. So, pull your self together, got it!"_

Sai just straighten up and nod vigorously. "HAI!"

"_Now then do your thing…remember I'll be back if you screw it"_ he warned and he disappear.

He just sighed and slumped down his face shadowed by his bangs "I promise, Hikaru. I promise."

He snaps back and gave the soccer ball an intent stare. He stands up from his position on the floor and walk toward the ball, picking it up he ran out of his room.

XSWITCHX

"Hikaru, where are you going?" Hikaru's mother asked

"Out where else?" he shouted as he walks toward their front door "I'm going to play soccer with akari, mom" he said stopping to look at his mother and hid a smile when he saw her shocked expression. "Ja!"

"Be careful!"

His smile widen when he saw his mother smile beautifully as he run out of the house. _Mother_, he mused. It sounds nice and it's been so long since he has called someone mother, exactly 1000 years ago.

He nodded as he ran toward the park where Akari and him would usually go to play. _I'll stop being selfish and do the right thing…Kami-sama has been so good to me, giving me this body but at the same time I have taken someone else life even though hikaru said that it's alright and it's all because of my selfish desire to play but…_

He looked up as he heard his name being called by Akari, he smiled. _I'll make mother proud and happy…I'll play soccer and be 'me' for her _his smiled turn to grin _besides, I can still play go if I want to but this will be my first priority over Go._

"Hikaru, I'm glad you have decided to play soccer again!" The girl with a shoulder length hair said, smiling happily

"Keh! I won't become a soccer star if I won't play it!" He grin cockily

"Great! Here catch!" Akari said as she tossed the ball toward him.

He moved to hit the ball only to miss it and fell to the ground, face first.

"Ah! Hikaru are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she went toward him.

"I'm *sniff* o-okay" he answered his eyes became teary and was about to face his friend when he felt a strong hit above his head

"_Don't you dare do THAT__! Damn it, I haven't been gone for a minute and you're already failing!"_

He blinked and suddenly straightens up. "Huh?"

"_Oh, don't talk out loud…you can talk to me in your mind" _said the ghost _"Act natural, for pete's sake!"_

He blinked again and nods his head. "Yosh.." he mumble quietly and he jumps on his feet and turn around with a pose and a grin that can blind anyone in the vicinity.

"I'm okay, Akari!" he said still grinning widely, scaring the little girl. Before he could even say more he was kick on the face and fell down with a loud "OOF!"

"Ah! Hikaru, are you okay?" she asked while kneeling beside hikaru. Not knowing the conversation that's been happening

"_Damn, you! I said look natural not a deranged idiot!" _

_bu-but! You said to act normal!_

"_Shut up!"_

and that's the beginning of their beautiful friendship.

_Uwaa! Hikaru's so mean!_

"_Gah! You're hopeless!"_

beautiful friendship, indeed…..

.

.

my first HnG fiction..I hope you guys like it ^_^ please review. Sorry, if sai and hikaru are OOC ….and oh, hikaru ghost will be called hikaru by sai the same as sai but only hikaru ghost can call him that other than that sai will be called 'hikaru'….hope it's not too confusing :) thank you and please review :) aaaannnnd! this will be in a slow progress since i know that HnG is not that popular...Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

XSWITCHX 2

Before anything….the incident between hikaru and sai happened last year ago…so, hikaru was 11 that time when he died and now they are 12 years old ^_^v and oh, this will be short!

.

.

_'I can't believe we did it, Hikaru! We won the championship!'_Sai thought happily as he skip a step

_"Yeah! I can't believe you were able to do that! Heck! You were awarded as MVP! Can you believe that?"_ Hikaru said loudly while laughing happily with Sai _"But that won't happen without my training!"_he said while puffing his chest in a proud manner

_'Yes, yes, Hikaru. I won't be able to reach that far without your help. So, it's all thanks to you'_he thought while smiling toward his ghost friend

It's been exactly 6 months since their first meeting and since then they have been together to everything they do. Sai have put his acts together better than the first time they met although there are still those times when Sai's melodramatic personality would come out and that's why he's with him, to check him and to stop him from doing any stupid things. Their mother has also gone back to her usual happy personality since 'hikaru's' accident and that's what made the two of them sighed in relief. Everything was back to normal, well as normal as this can be but one thing that bothered Hikaru so much was Sai's hesitant to play Go. The only time he would play Go is if he would force him to and that would end with his ass being handed to him, there was also that time when he played Go outside, it didn't exactly went nicely. They end up running away from a bunch of irate old geezers who can't accept lose toward a 'brat' like them, so in the end sai would only play with him and that won't do. Sai was given a body for him to reach his goal; HE gave his body for him to continue playing yet he refuse to do it. He don't understand what's stopping him in doing what he was supposed to do but he have a sinking feeling that it has to do with their mother or better yet their deal.

_'So, are we going to celebrate our win in our usual place?'_he asked while walking toward their usual place, the arcade.

The ghost went into his thinking-mode _"Hmm..."_

Sai grin _'What's with that face? Don't you want to play?'_

But Hikaru just continue to think while looking around him when he stop suddenly _"Let's play there"_he said pointing at their far left

He blinked when he saw what Hikaru was pointing and turn to stare at Hikaru _'You want to play Go?'_he asked disbelief coloring his voice

_"Of course not! I'm talking about you!"_ he yelled while pointing at sai.

'_But Hikaruuuuu!'_ Sai whined.

"_No, buts, buster! You're going to play weather you like it or not and besides I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy it once you started playing and in no time you're going to __wipe the goban out of their feet' _hikaru chuckled at his own version.

"_But-but, hikaruuu! It's not even in Japanese writing! How can you even be sure that that's a go salon?"_ Sai said well, more like whine as he point at the billboard

Hikaru just look at sai blankly as he said in a deadpanned voice; _"The picture was obviously of a goban except if you think the 19x19 grid is a checker… and you have proclaimed to me that you are the more observant of the two of us"_

Sai just ducked his head in embarrassment while having a pout and said; _'Sorry, so what writings is that? it's kind of weird with those circles and lines'_

Hikaru adopted the 'thinking pose' as sai bit his lips from laughing at the ghost boy but was snapped out of his musing when hikaru snapped his fingers. _"It's Korean! Yeah!"_ he said while nodding in his own findings

"oh?" he said out loud as he tilt his head lightly.

"_C'mon sai! I'm sure there's pretty strong players there…I can just feel it!"_ he said as he dashed towards the building where the sign was.

Sai just sighed but smiled nonetheless as he followed the hyperactive ghost. _Well, I guess I can play go again._ he thought, never noticing a small kid wearing a baseball cap passing him._  
><em>

.

.

and that's it….thanks for the review ^_^ but it would be nice if I get more :P :P :P oh, well, thanks for the review again!


End file.
